Russian Kidnapping
by Roppi
Summary: Roppi is kidnapped by Russian's who want to sell him into being a sex slave. Rating will be bumped up later if I decide to add in any yaoi. Character pairing shall be revealed later on! RoppixWHO!


Roppi glances around, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Where the fuck am I?" He hisses to himself, hand already moving to grab the gun hidden in his trousers. Sadly it seemed as if luck was just avoiding him, seeing as he couldn't feel the cold steel in his pants, eyes widening a fraction before he sighs and closes his eyes, trying to think of what could have happened that made him wake up where he was.

Ah, now he recalled…

_**Flashback to a Week ago**_

_It was an early Monday morning, the day he most hated of all. He was sleeping in, usually accustomed to this since Monday's were typically his days off._

_Not today though._

_Blaring noises come from his phone and he lets out a groan, leaning up on an elbow to look around blearily, reaching a hand out to fumble around for his phone._

_Soon hitting the cold plastic of the crimson colored flip-phone, he picks it up and flips it open before pressing it to his face. "Hello..?" He grumbles out tiredly._

"Hachimenroppi-san, good to see that you're awake. I have a job for you and you need to take this one whether you like it or not."_ The voice on the other end says; no care whatsoever in the tone. _"There is a meeting going on at XXX on XXX Rd. Make sure to be there within an hour. You need to get Mr. Yamanaka Toshiba. Good luck and goodbye."

_A click and then the line went dead. _

_Sighing before groaning, he gets off of the comfortable bed before running a hand through his messy hair. Judging by the address he had been given, he didn't have the time for a shower, so he would have to wait until he got home… Sighing yet again, he moves off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair._

_Once that was done, he was out of the bathroom and dressing himself in a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his usual black hoodie with red fur trim. Now packing up a bag full of his normal weapons (claws, a few guns, a knife, a piece of wire, and a pair of gloves), he hurries off to make it to his destination within the time limit he had been given._

_~Few Minutes Later~_

_Now he had arrived to where he was supposed to go, and he still had a few minutes. '_Safe…_'__ He mumbles mentally, silently making his way up to the roof. He knew this building; he'd been here before…_

_Eyes narrowing to the coincidence, he shakes off the feeling of dread creeping in over his mind before hurrying to a place where he had hidden in before, '_This isn't a good thing…_'__ Sliding into the hiding spot, he leans over to where a broken board was, now able to clearly see the people in the area._

"_Looks like we got a little rat." A guy suddenly says, voice heavily laden with a Russian accent._

_And before Roppi could even fathom what had just happened, he was bleeding from a bullet hole in his left shoulder and was falling through the now fully broken ceiling boards, clutching his shoulder in silent pain._

"_Ooooh. He's a cutie," another Russian muses as he pokes at the raven haired male with the butt of his gun. Roppi lets loose a hiss towards the man as he scoots away, or at least tries to._

"_Don't touch me with that disgusting gun of yours." He seethes, hand pressed over the wound. He would definitely need to wrap this in something…_

"_Feisty." The first Russian chuckles as he moves over to Roppi, a grubby hand reaching forward and tangling through raven hair, yanking his head up so the four people there could see his face again. "Ain't he a keeper? Let's sell 'im, boss."_

_The one referred to as 'boss' nods, "Sure. We'll get a good amount with him. Let's keep him here though; I don't think he'll survive in Russia for very long. And dress that wound, it don't look good."_

_"Don't worry about him, no one will care."_

* * *

**_Well, this is only the very first chapter, so there won't be all that much. But, it will be developing soon enough._**

**_DEAL WITH IT, MY LOVELIES._**

**_-Rin_**


End file.
